


Family Photo

by coldfusion9797



Category: Home and Away
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky is faced with the impossible task of taking a Braxton family photo. Follows on from Young Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am consumed by a need to make the Braxton's happy, and because maybe if I write this I won't have to think about the heartbreaking truth.

Ricky Braxton was struggling. She was a professional photographer but some things were beyond even her expertise. You'd assume a lifetime of dealing with Braxton's would've made her an expert on that too, but trying to organise the entire family for a photo was proving impossible.

"Come on guys," she called to the noisy group assembled before her, "I'm just asking for one photo."

And it wasn't even the kids that were the real problem. Yeah sure, they squirmed and pulled silly faces but the older ones just wouldn't cooperate at all. Heath kept finding excuses to wander off, Kyle lingered to the side and hadn't even made it into the frame yet, Casey kept getting distracted by the kids and Brax blatantly refused to smile.

"Please," she all but begged, nearing the point of giving up on the idea altogether.

However, Braxton women stick together and she bolstered when Denny, Evie and Bee took pity and decided to help pull the troops into line.

"Right, that's enough!" Bianca shouted, the headmistress coming out in her. "Everyone get in place now! Look at the camera and sit still for just five bloody seconds!" Her tone certainly caught everyone's attention as they were all overcome with that horrible feeling that they were back in school again. Even the kids were frightened into momentary obedience. Ricky almost managed to line the shot up with everyone in frame, but it only takes one troop to break ranks and the group descended into chaos again. Said troop was of course the littlest Heath, who was a carbon copy of his impulsive and hyper-active grandfather. Heath Jnr had been the same, though thankfully he'd grown up.

Part of the problem too was that it'd been a while since a lot of the family had seen each other so amongst the adults random conversations kept breaking out and they'd forget they were supposed to be posing for a photo. Several such conversations resumed now.

"Nice try Bee," Ricky sighed, accepting that her dream of a complete family portrait was slipping away. Evie and Denny noticed her disappointment and tried to organise at least their portions of the assemblage into some sense of order, but to no avail. Anyway, it wasn't gonna work if everyone couldn't behave at the same time. And some of it wasn't even intentional, making it a nigh on impossible task to coordinate sixty-something people to pose at once. Baby Kyle turned out to be the easiest one, against all odds he'd actually fallen asleep in Sarah's arms.

"Sorry we're late," April apologised, she and Dex having just arrived. Often they invited extended family to these get togethers, Oscar and Andy were supposed to be here too. Not Josh though, he was off travelling again in some exotic location with his latest flame. Even Jamie made an appearance every now and then. As for April and Dex, it was only the two of them, neither of their kids had been able to make it, having families and careers of their own now. "Oh this looks like fun," April continued, noticing the gathering for the epic Braxton photo attempt.

"Fun's not the first word that comes to mind," Ricky pouted.

"No..." Dex agreed, taking in the unruly scene before him.

"They're impossible," Ricky sighed, close to letting her frustration get the better of her.

"It's okay," April assured, "let me try. Okay people!" she called cheerfully, "places please! Just stay still long enough for a photo and then you can play or talk or drink beer as much as you like!" The new voice did hush them into silence for a moment, but when Heath and Bianca's brood realised it was their Aunty April speaking they rushed forward to greet her. She threw Ricky an apologetic look before she and Dex were engulfed in hugs.

From his position in the middle of this uncontrollable mob that he and his brothers had created, Brax watched as Ricky's dream of a single and complete family photo slipped away. A tug on his sleeve drew his attention to Darryl, Casey's ten year old son who stood beside him. Daz was the youngest of all his brother's kids, a last minute surprise for Case and Denny. Being so much younger than his siblings, like Case had been, endeared the kid to Brax and they'd always been close. Not to mention Daz was named after him which had always made the kid feel that they shared a special connection too.

"You could do it Uncle Brax, they'll all listen to you." Brax sighed, he knew his nephew was right. He'd held back because he shouldn't have to do this.

"Right you lot! Shut up and smile!" He watched with satisfaction, as they scrambled over each other to take their spots. He looked towards Ricky, and the smile on her face as she lined the camera up brought a smile to his face too. She hit the shutter button and hurried forward to take her place before the timer ran out. She managed to make it to his side and turned to thank him, a beautifully content smile on her face. He looked down at her glowing face, consumed by love for this amazing woman that had shared his life and made so much of this happy family surrounding them possible. A moment later the nieces, nephews, siblings, children and grandchildren around them stirred and Brax realised the photo had been taken.

"I wasn't looking," he said apologetically, realising he'd messed the photo up.

"Never mind," Ricky smiled back, tiptoeing to press a quick kiss to his lips.


End file.
